User talk:Mknopp
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Aunt June page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:39, April 4, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Middleton Hospital/Center I suggest leaving a merging comment on RRabbit42's talk page. They are an admin and have the authority to merge/re-direct the Hospital and Medical pages. Syalantillesfel (talk) 13:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Team Go/Characters Please leave the Team Go page in the Members of Team Go category, since it lists the members and provides an overall team backstory, I believe it qualifies. As for the characters, I do not see the benefit of listing them on the main character category. I believe that the sub-categories (villian, male) provide enough description for a search. Unlike an episode, you do not have to remember what season a character was in. What is the benefit of listing all the characters on the primary character category? Syalantillesfel (talk) 16:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Characters Your reason for the character category is valid, but I have several comments on your reasons. 1. Link the characters to the correct sub-category instead of the main category. That way the user you described will have a better chance of finding Drakken. 2. Using Drakken was the wrong example, he is listed as 'Drew Theodore P. Lipsky'. Syalantillesfel (talk) 17:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Character category I doubt we are going to agree on the character categorization. Therefore, I am going to end the discussion with these points. 1. I believe using the sub-categories is adequate. 2. Several of the sub-categories, such as adult, are not prone to matters of differing opinion, since they rely on things such as age, which can be proven by how the character is animated/drawn. 3. Using the forums is a good idea, it invites others to express their views. 4. For categories such as hero, scientist, etc; the dominant personality trait should be used. Shego is not a hero since her heroism is very limited (flashbacks and a few episodes). Drakken is a mad scientist since his good science days are only shown in flashbacks. Dr. Beaufox (Camille Leon's surgeon) is not really a villian since what he did was legally gray/grey, the FDA/AMA probably approved the experimental surgery and his reluctance was motivated by embarrassment. He still had his medicial license. Kim's brothers found his name by searching public records, not hacking into a crime database. Fenn (Vivian Porter) is a villian since he stole credit for Porter's work. Syalantillesfel (talk) 20:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous Users Just to avoid cluttering the other discussion; the anonymous user I was talking about was the one who kept changing things like "Senior" to "Twelth Grade" or something to that effect even when the term is used it is in universe AND real life. I've had to fix that and him calling "Home Economics" "Family Studies" like, four times now. I told Rabbit, though, so hopefully he'll get the hammer dropped on him. Should probably tell him in his talk page if the anonymous users even get one... Luke Danger (talk) 19:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah; I did the 'can't' to 'cannot', but that was mostly a minor grammar thing. I used to do the same thing; can't for cannot, but its not really... professional? Not sure how to word it. But things like changing "Home Economics" to "Family Studies"? I commented about it to someone else and he basically said, "What? I've never heard it called that before". Also, we should probably keep this chat on one page to make it easier to track. Your page or mine? Luke Danger (talk) 20:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 24.208.13.171 Something needs to be done about this user. They keep coming in reverting to contraction and often error laden versions and such. And they do so many section edits that it becomes difficult to simply Undo them. And I work hella hard to get just the right wording for the articles I'm striving to improve. Love Robin (talk) 14:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Looking at the edit history this user has committed several violations of the Manual of Style, and despite numerous warnings and explanations about what they have done incorrectly, they still continue to make the same violations. :Therefore, I have blocked the IP for a week. Hopefully, this will give them a week to review the Manual of Style and reevaluate their actions. :Mknopp (talk) 15:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::This one is back and doing the same :::Love Robin (talk) 18:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) This user is also reverting back to contractions and often error laden versions. If not the same person as 24…171 above. Love Robin (talk) 12:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : :173.89.153.66 just got off of a one week block for MoS violations. He is now blocked for a month. I also noticed that 173.89.153.66 and 24.208.13.171 make very similar edits. So, I looked up their IP locations. Both of these IPs are coming from the same ISP and location. I am wondering if they aren't the same person. :Also, the fact that they make numerous edits, but have never made an account leads me to believe that this is less about MoS violations and is actually a form of vandalism. ::Mknopp (talk) 13:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I had the feeling they were the same person. Thanks for acting, and sorry I had to bother you. :::Love Robin (talk) 15:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Not a bother at all. It is what was expected when I became an admin. :Mknopp (talk) 15:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::chuckle:: FWIW, the dude's shifted shenanigans over to Wikipedia KP Let them deal with him. Mknopp (talk) 19:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Both IPs are from the same city, so same city + same editing patterns = same person. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :: ::: Yup. And I'm getting tired of undoing him there too. I know has nothing to little to do with us here, just pointing out the 500 Miles of Bad Road. ::: Love Robin (talk) 04:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) As you can see, this one is back to his *exact same tricks* (both here and WP). This one is not going to stop. I recommend either a perma-block or at least 6 months. And either way, I'd expect a retaliation of vandalism from whatever computers he'll be able to access. Love Robin (talk) 00:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :While what he did is annoying because he just keeps replacing the same content with what he wants to see, it isn't technically against the MoS. If he holds to his pattern, pretty quickly he will go through and do his contraction violation. When that happens I will progress it to the next level, a three month block. If he comes back in three months and does the same, then six months, then a year, then two years, etc. Eventually, he will lose interest. :Mknopp (talk) 02:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I heartily recommend Perma-banning anyone who does the sort of content as this one did in making the new page Yono the Destroyer. That was disruption for disruption's sake, and I'll bet donuts as dollars it's the same as the previous two isps (who was just 2month banned on Wikipedia as 24.208, and if that's "just a kid", well, they shouldn't be on the internet anyway with that sort of thinking. It was deliberate, plain and simple. Remember, I have 6 kids of my own and virtually raising my sister's and sis-in-law's, so I *know* kids; when to give them slack and when not. Love Robin (talk) 04:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : From New Zealand this time, and the other two were in the United States. Blocked for 1 month as per our Block policy. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry I have been out of contact. I've been busy with Christmas stuff. Thanks for taking care of this RRabbit42. ::Mknopp (talk) 15:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 24.145.13.120 This user has CLEARED CONTENT on so far three articles. This is OVERT and AGRESSIVE vandalism in my book, not simply a case of adding silly and inappropiate lines. I also have to wonder if this is the same individual as the top 2 isp-users above. As FYI, that above user has been getting banned from Wikipedia as well, so if this one is the same, they may have upped their game. Love Robin (talk) 07:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it is the same person, this IP is in Pennsylvania. Also, I am not sure that this is a person. The clearing of content seems odd for a person. Not all content is being erased. Also, the summary is very logically accurate of what is being done, something which I have a hard time seeing a simple vandal doing. To me this looks like someone is testing an editing bot. Either way, this isn't acceptable. :Mknopp (talk) 14:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : 108.228.112.84 Review their last few edits. Love Robin (talk) 07:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the catch, LR. He is blocked for 3 months. :Mknopp (talk) 13:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Crossover/Shared Universe While not strictly canonical, we should have at least one page *discussing* the various cross-overs as well as maybe other places on the internet in which Kim Possible has been sighted or alluded to. Like a Full-Page Trivia/Note Article. Entries should have links to Working Sites, although we should maintain a gallery (can they be made invisible?) where images from said sites can be archived in case they ever go down; perhaps we can reach out to the owners for permission to repost in the article. This way we won't need Full pages for Fillmore or Recess, etc, while still able to link to the appropriate pages articles on other wikis. But an "across the web" section would be worthwhile IMO. Also could have a heading discussing the former Epcot Experience, if it not worth its own Article Page. Love Robin (talk) 23:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not opposed to having a single page per crossover and other media in which KP has appeared. Within this page we can upload the images that we want and provide very succinct synopsis of the show and its characters. Then we can link to other fan sites within the article where the user can find more information. :This is a good idea. :Mknopp (talk) 01:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Automatic refresh option Howdy (and it's still acceptable to wish you a Happy 2013). First of, sorry about flooding the recent changes with my edits, I just though that I'd do a quick superficial spelling check ^^". Now, what I wanted to ask you, well, more like offer you, was the option to an automatic refresh. By copy/pasting this code: /* Any JavaScript here will be loaded for all users on every page load. */ /* Auto updating recent changes opt-in * See w:c:dev:AjaxRC for info & attribution */ AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); to the MediaWiki:Common.js page of this wiki, a button will appear that people can check, and then the recent changes and the recent wiki activity page will be refresh ever so often, which makes keeping track of the recent changes easier as you don't constantly have to refresh in order to see whether or not something new happened. Anyway, just thought that I'd post the option here, you do with it as you like :-) Cheers! 17:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the edits and the suggestion. I will place it on the forum to see if we want to do this as a community. :Mknopp (talk) 17:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ow, sorry, missed the fact of proposing this in the forums... yeah, that was dumb of me ^^". 18:14, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Eh... Don't worry about it. :Mknopp (talk) 18:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) A certain new editor …whom I'm reluctant at this point to name, has joined us. Possibly re-joined us. This individual bears very close scrutiny as he has been banned from nearly every board out there, including TvTropes under at least 2 alternate names, mainly for his dogged and extremely in-one's-face views regarding Kim and Ron and "Word of God".. At the moment the first thing I've got to ask is: is it *necessary* for EVERY INSTANCE of a character's name (Kim, Ron) to be LINKED to their pages?? If this has not been addressed by the MoS, I strongly urge it be added. Seems to me the *first instance* in an article of something or someone with a linkable page is where such a link should be placed. Where necessary of course, subheadings may and should link to a "main article", but every instance of a name should NOT be made into a link. Love Robin (talk) 21:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I will not hold an editor's past actions against them. If they cause problems here then they will be dealt with. That being said, thanks for the heads up. It just means that I will need to keep an eye on things a little better to make sure that too many violations are not made too quickly. :As for the linking of every name on the Kim and Ron's relationship article. I have already undid that as the MoS clearly states, "You only need to link to another page once in any given article." :Mknopp (talk) 21:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC) About LoveRobins comment I have not been banned from every forum. I don't know what they are talking about. I would appreciate it if they have a problem, to take it up with me. All i care about is the wikia being accurate. I don't see any kigo pages here so i don't know why their would be any issue. Kigo is something that doesn't exist. I don't appreciate loverobin spreading false info about me. Someone just doesn't like that i edit in correct stuff at tvtropes about the Word of God. But regardless of past differences, all i care about is if the wikia is accurate. What i did in the past other places was perfectly fine, regardless if loverobin doesnt think so. The creators of the show were and are on my side. But as far as this place goes, all i care about is accurate information. LoveRobin and I don't have to interact al all. LoveRobin and I have butted heads before. Don't let her biased opinion of me a fan or a pairing she doesn't like (Kim & Ron) cloud your judgment of me. I just want the wikia to be accurate. Also, each wikia must be different, cause some they link the name multiple times. But obviously, that's not how it's done here. That's cool. Thanks for undoing the edit and letting me know. As im sure you do as well, just want the wikia to be accurate. I have now read the MoS and hopefully we won't have any more issues that are at least covered in the MoS. As you can tell, Slicknickshady (talk) 03:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :As I said to Love Robin, what an editor did or did not do in the past at other sites is not my concern. What is my concern is how they act here. :I appreciate that you have now read the MoS. Thank you, and I can assure you that we are all concerned with making the Kim Possible wiki as accurate as possible. :Mknopp (talk) 04:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Let's hope this is the only time we have to talk about this in the future. Looking around this wiki it seems really kept together well. Have a nice day. :Slicknickshady (talk) 06:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Deleting actor pages Out of curiousity, why do you feel that the pages for the voice actors should be deleted? I think it's pretty much standard that wikis include information on the cast and crew for the show that the wiki is about. How much is included is up to each wiki, but by having at least some information on the person, visitors don't have to go off to another site like Wikipedia if they want to learn more about the actors and people who create the show. It's too easy that once they're handed off to another website, they may take a while to come back here, if they do at all. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Replied at Forum:Cast and Crew Articles. :Mknopp (talk) 04:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Looks like I should have paid attention to what was in the forums. Oops. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :LOL! Don't worry about it. There are really too many places to post things on the wiki. :Thanks again for replying to this. :Mknopp (talk) 17:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) New Pages I recommend inducting into Policy, that New Pages can only be made as long as a serious effort is made to Supply Content. Preferably they should lay out one of the MoS outlines, but more than just a few slangy sayings if anything. Job's not finished until the paperwork's done… Love Robin (talk) 07:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :That is a good idea. I will propose it. :Mknopp (talk) 12:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Promotion for Fan Video Hi, are you the administer of this wiki? I have a few important questions I would like to ask you Swisherboy19 (Talk) 16:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :I am one of the admins for this wiki. What can I help you with? :Mknopp (talk) 16:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I am an aspiring filmmaker and cuurently attending film school. As a side project, some friends and I decided to start filming a Kim Possible short film. It is in production now, and will probably be finished sometime during the Summer of 2013 - more important things like school get in the way, so we film when we can. I was wondering, as the time drew nearer, if perhaps we could advertise the film on the wiki? Maybe a simple banner or page or something. All I want is for my YouTube channel to get more hits - exposure counts as a film student. The film is not associated with Disney in anyway, it is simply for fun. I'm willing to work on some sort of arrangement to give your site credit in the film or something in exchange for some advertisement. For now, we have a simple website set up, kimpossible2013.net78.net, but it is just a logo - we will start adding content as production continues over the coming months. What do you think about the situation? Oh and sorry for not getting back sooner, I kept checking my talk page, and it never occured to me about coming back to your talk page until today. :::Swisherboy19 (Talk) 04:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :Swisherboy, that sounds wonderful. I will have to talk to the other admin about this, but beyond the blog article that RRabbit recommended I can't say for sure about this. :Mknopp (talk) 01:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome! I will look into the blog page. Please get back with me when you learn more from the other admins. Your help is greatly appreciated! I hope to start being able to release production stills and images of the film soon, so that people will start to get an idea of what this film will be like. Thanks again, Swisherboy19 (Talk) 21:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Swisherboy19 L&S pages I Had A Page of 607 Launch That I Would Like To Keep Please Is That OK Unless It Could Be Better http://kimpossible.wikia.com/wiki/Launch_(607) :The community decided a while back to move all of the Lilo & Stitch characters to a single page, Lilo and Stitch Characters. You are more than welcome, and even encouraged to make a section on this page for Launch. Then in that section I would suggest that you link to the Launch article on the Stitch Database Wiki. :This serves to not only keep the Kim Possible wiki clean and focused primarily on content in the KP universe, but it does allow for us to mention characters from a different show that is relevant, and it allows for us to promote a fellow wiki. Hopefully, they will return the favor. :If you have any questions then feel free to ask them. :I hope that this helps. :Mknopp (talk) 17:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Dr Fanmai Lover It's not gibberish. He's doing the best he can, I don't know his real life story (non-English, Special Needs, etc), yet once you understand it, what he says makes complete sense, if a little rambly. "dr-fan/mai-lover kimposslibe-major-show-perolb-is-is-kimposslibe,s-ego -she-may-somday-somone-killed--like-booine-or-anyone oh-kimposslibe-useing-real-name-in-paubic is-no-no" Dr Fanmai Lover, Kim Possible's major show problem is Kim Possible's ego, she may someday kill someone like Bonnie or anyone. Oh, and Kim Possible, using your real name in public is a no-no." Admittedly DFL is an acquired taste AND off-topic(canon), but he's not speaking gibberish. Love Robin (talk) 19:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake. It looked like HTML crawler injection code for term triggering, an old coding trick to get pages a higher rank in search engines. I will put it back. Mknopp (talk) 20:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Image removal request File_talk:Kim_possibe.png –Love Robin (talk) 03:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Cheerleader uniform components Why would you even debate with a woman about female articles of clothing? While a google search of "Spankies" will pull up all sorts of information including cheerleaders, since we're specifically talking about them… last line in section Love Robin (talk) 05:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Meh, strike that. I didn't properly grasp what you were saying. Apologies m'g'man. Love Robin (talk) 05:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Learning Hello Mknopp sorry for that "Ace of KIGO"- thing- i`m still learning.....RonBerto (talk) 17:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC)RonBerto :Don't worry about it. :Mknopp (talk) 15:16, July 22, 2013 (UTC) FYI http://kimpossible.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RRabbit42#Could_you_use_another.3F --Love Robin (talk) 10:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks MK. You should find me the same as usual, just this way I can be a tad more supportive in the times neither you nor Rabbit can be as timely.--Love Robin (talk) 02:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, you earned it. My life has been hugely hectic lately. I was laid off a few months ago and since then I have been looking for a job, getting things done around the house that have been put off, found a new job, and am currently training for said new job. Needless to say, my free time is in short demand. Hopefully things will slow back down now and I will have more time for the wiki. I have tried to check in at least a few times a week, but for the most part it has all been good. ::Again, congrats and welcome. ::Mknopp (talk) 02:45, September 5, 2013 (UTC) KP Fanon You once offered occasional help with KP Fanon. Could you take a look over our Proposed Manual of Style and deliver some thoughts and suggestions? Feel free to look about the place as well. Please and thank you. Note: I'm trying to rise to the challenge of formatting for multiple incarnations of things which canon only has definitives of… :I will look it over and reply soon. :Mknopp (talk) 12:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Help with an Episode Can you give the Page Ron Millionaire the information it needs? Also, chronologically, what episode number would it be overall? - BlitzGundam (talk) 18:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Infobox "Age" I've got to say, rather than allow the line to go blank most of the time, I can support the use of Age Brackets such as "Teen". It is innovative. Sorry I had reversed your edit to Brick Flagg, but I was already in the middle of my own edit and could not clearly see what change had happened until I posted and checked History. --Love Robin (talk) 01:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, that works for me. :Mknopp (talk) 01:51, August 19, 2015 (UTC)